overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Adipocere Chamber
Adipocere Chamber is the residence of Shalltear Bloodfallen. Background The Adipocere Chamber is the one place where Shalltear often resides with her undead concubines such as the Vampire Brides. An erotic atmosphere surrounds this room as there tends to be sound of several women laughing and moaning lewdly carried over from the distance. Meanwhile, it can even consider the kind of place that the Floor Guardian Shalltear does her duty of maintaining surveillance on the Great Tomb of Nazarick under Ainz Ooal Gown's order. Chronology The Emissary of the King Arc A summoned Death Knight from Ainz Ooal Gown was sent to the 2nd Floor to deliver a message to Shalltear Bloodfallen. The Vampire Brides would later relay the emissary's message over to Shalltear along with guiding it to their master's chamber.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Since she was chosen by her master to journey alongside him to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz instructed Shalltear to inform Mare Bello Fiore that the dark elf will be given her duty. Mare will be tasked with managing Shalltear's duty of surveillance in her place while the vampire is gone temporarily. While so, Ainz orders Mare to proceed to her room, which is the Adipocere Chamber for conducting the arrangement.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Features This chamber housed several rooms dedicated to things like a bath. While so, it can be noted how there is a thick, sweet fragrance lingering about in the air. Although it had no effect on the undead, it was said that if creatures of the living failed to resist the effect, they would be inflicted with some form of negative status. Thick scents like this, which seemed to soak into one’s skin, were a common trap used in the lairs of the undead. Layout The Adipocere Chamber is a place that can be reached by crossing a broken-down bridge connected to it and the entrance door.Overlord First Half Chapter 33: Preparations Part 2 Gauzy pink chiffon veils hung from the ceiling, obscuring vision. Moreover, in one of the rooms contained a small white table, set for two. Each table had porcelain teacups set before it, filled with a bright red fluid, the scent of tea filled the air. In the Web Novel, Shalltear’s personal room was described to be girlish in design. Inside her room were a cute desk and chair, along with a semi-double bed with a canopy. Additionally, the wallpaper was a cream color. She has a closet filled with western clothing, gothic attire, and so on. Whereas in the Light Novel, her clothing extends to other garments like nurse uniform, maid uniform, bunny girl, sailor uniform, leotard, school swim-wear, gymnast, school blazer as well as some ears and tails to go along with it.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Just about all the furniture in Shalltear’s burial chamber was placed here by her creator, Peroroncino.Overlord Manga Volume 01 Special Short Story: Drama of the Three Ladies Trivia * Fighting a team battle here would be very troublesome. * In the Web Novel, this chamber was where Shalltear have done unspeakable things to Arche Eeb Rile Furt after the latter got captured alive under her master's command. * Web Novel version of Arche made a request to Ainz that she wants to forfeit her chastity to Shalltear as a condition in helping him how to dance with the vampire at the Baharuth Empire's Imperial Ball.Overlord Second Half Chapter 14: The Ball Part 2 References }} Navigation Category:Locations Category:2nd Floor Category:Areas